The Fates of the League
by Angel46
Summary: The Nautilus picks up three mysterious people marooned on a deserted island. One is crazy, another bitter, and the last spoiled. How will the League cope with such strange beings? And how do they know so much about the members of the League?
1. The Castaways

**Disclaimer: Bad monkeys! Bad!**

The rain came down in icy sheets, pelting the women with tiny, but sharp, darts of nearly frozen water. It streamed down her face in rivulets, drenching her brown hair and molding it to her skin of raw sienna hue. A long blue dress, ragged from the wind and the elements, scraped the wet sand below. Though she appeared to be about 34, the tiny crow's feet in the corners of her black eyes hinted at a somber wisdom attained only by trials and hardship. Hardly beautiful, Corby's features were plain but strong. Her lips pressed themselves together forming a thin, determined line, seeming to declare: _I will not be moved!_

On her left, was a small little girl with pale skin and a wild head of fiery curls. Her eyes were ablaze with the passion of emeralds and flames fused, contrasting sharply with the tiny freckles that speckled themselves across her flawless face. Her nose was cute and pert, ending in a little upward curve, like a ski jump. Slender, and no more than nine years old, Enya was composed of the things dreams are made of. Every gesture graceful, yet defiant, she was infinitely beautiful and ageless. Her rosebud lips puckered themselves sulkily and she tugged on Corby's hand insistently, whining some unintelligible demand in the woman's direction as the wind pulled fiercely at her fashionable clothes.

The third and final figure on the beach was stooped with age and wrinkles in her face were as numerous as the cracks in a stone. In her right hand, she grasped a twisted, knobby cane to support herself. She wore a freakishly outlandish outfit, colored with neon yellow, green, and red. When Wynonna saw the submarine approaching in the distance, she lifted up her cane and hollered at the members of the League on deck, "WHAT TOOK YOU CRAZY COOTS SO LONG TO FIND US?!" Her blue eyes squinted up at the rapidly approaching vessel, and stamped her foot impatiently as they took the time to lower a lifeboat to send over, "Unreliable, that's what you are!" Of course, none of them could hear her. No matter; they would soon enough.

--

Mina, Jekyll, Skinner, and Nemo had all elected to stay aboard the ship. Tom Sawyer was the only one even remotely interested in finding out who the inhabitants of the island were. Copious amounts of waves crashed against the tiny bow of the little boat, soaking the young secret agent even more so than the rain(seeing as he insisted on sitting up front). Much to his disappointment, he had been forced to leave his modified Winchester back aboard the Nautilus. As Captain Nemo had put it: "Rescuing castaways does not require the use of weaponry." So, Sawyer found himself rubbing the salty rain from his eyelashes and tossing his hair irritably out of his eyes as the boat rocked up and down with the motion of the waves.

Moments later, the boat ran aground to the sounds of the bow scraping against the gritty sand. Tom hopped out easily, inclining his head politely to the eldest woman and the one who seemed to be only a few years older than he. Enya flew at Tom, porcelain arms stretched out wide, "My hero!" She proclaimed dramatically, wrapping herself firmly around his legs, and batting her big red eyelashes up at him, "I knew somebody would save us! Are you a king yet or are you still a prince?"

Tom blinked down at her in confusion, disturbed at having a doll-like picture of innocence cling to his knees like some sort of leech. "Uhhh..." He managed eloquently, "I'm...not really either." An awkward silence ensued before he yelped in pain and grabbed at his right leg, tugging her off, "What the–"

Corby rushed forward, taking Enya from his hands, "No biting!" She scolded the girl angrily, swatting her backside before setting the deceivingly innocent girl back on the ground. Her dark bronze skin was illuminated by a ray of sun breaking through the clouds, clearly marking her as being unrelated to the other two(who were pale skinned). "I'm sorry about that, Agent Sawyer." She extended a hand to shake his.

Tom was about to shake hers as well when a thought struck him and he hesitated. "Hold on, how do you know my name? Have we met before?"

Corby frowned, eyes misting over as she thought about the event. "Have we not met yet?" She seemed distressed, then shook her head. "I must've heard of you from somewhere." Replied the woman lightly, lying through her teeth. Tom wasn't the best person in the world for catching someone in a half truth, but something was off about this.

Before he had time to ponder the discrepancy, Wynnona rushed over and rudely inserted herself between Corby and the young American, "Well, hello there, young fella!" She leered at him, grinning through crooked and yellowed teeth, "You're quite a handsome specimen, aren't ya?" She pinched his cheek with more strength than he would have given her credit for, and then slapped it affectionately. "Enough of the pleasantries!" She crowed, climbing into the little rowboat, moving like she was half the age she appeared to be. "Take me to your leader."

The young agent sighed and complied. Why did he get the feeling that this would be a long voyage?

--------

Well, what do you lot think? Read and review, please! :)


	2. The Meetings

**Disclaimer:** **He doesn't like Fritos! Kill him!**

Once the maroonees were aboard the Nautilus, the other League members were only too happy to emerge from their private quarters to greet the three people properly. The most proper of the little group, Henry Jekyll, stepped forward to shake their hands warmly. "H-hello." He pumped Wynonna's hand up and down nervously, grinning as best he could, "Nice to m-meet you all." Corby's eyes flickered with something akin to vague sympathy mixed with faint horror as she accepted his eager handshake.

Enya primly grasped his hand and leaned forward to whisper secretively in his ear, "Don't trust the American." Her accent was firmly British and aristocratic, "He's not really a king or even a prince." The girl's emerald eyes flickered over to Tom and sparked angrily, obviously feeling as though she had been slighted in some way.

As Henry pulled away and realized she was completely serious, he hid a smile and stroked her feathery curls with a gentle but imperceptibly trembling hand. "I'll keep that in mind." He promised her before drawing back from the trio and allowing the other members to introduce themselves. Tom shifted uncomfortably under Enya's scathing regard; how odd that a little girl could make him so uneasy!

Mina noticed the odd tension between the child and Tom but didn't comment, more fascinated by how Henry treated Enya. It hadn't occurred to her that Dr. Jekyll had a soft spot for children or any skill in handling them whatsoever. For some reason, her heart warmed slightly at this. Maybe her maternal instincts hadn't vanished at all, just laid dormant after the incident with Dorian Gray. Ever watchful, she hung near the back of the room. She would introduce herself later. At the moment, though, she was curious to see how the three would react to their one of their more odd members: Rodney Skinner.

When he raised a half-full whiskey glass to them, Mina noticed a peculiar tautness in Corby's eyes...not a pleasant tension either, mind you. The gentleman thief didn't seem to notice, exclaiming in mirthful (and slightly drunken) tones, "Cheers! Care for a glass or two?" His coat was buttoned, obviously a precaution to ensure that they didn't freak out over his body, or lack thereof. Wynnona cackled with delight, shuffling over to join him. Skinner was highly amused by this, so decided to indulge her, "What'll you be having then?"

"Bourbon on the rocks!" She crowed gleefully, eyes nearly hidden in the wrinkles forced on her eccentric features by time.

Enya scampered over and snatched a bottle before anyone could stop her, rapidly uncorked it and took a swig...and promptly spat it back out again. "This...is...DISGUSTING!" She screamed, hurling the offending liquid as far away from her as possible, "It tastes like rotten dirt!" ("Didn't know dirt could rot" muttered Sawyer) "How can you drink such a vile substance?!"

Mina was suitably impressed by both Enya's reaction and her vocabulary. The little girl couldn't be more than nine, yet she was speaking like someone much older. "She's right Mister Skinner," Smirked the vampire, "It is a vile substance indeed. Only vile people would drink such an awful thing."

Skinner knew Mina well enough to tell that she was baiting him and tried not to respond with anger, which was exactly what she wanted to see when she made comments like that. Instead, he turned his attentions to the exotic-skinned, yet still homely woman named Corby. "What about you? Wine, brandy...vodka?" He added the last option as a joke, but it was suddenly obvious that she didn't have much of a sense of humor.

Corby walked over to Enya and took the girl's hand, saying calmly, "Come, Enya. We'll get you a bath, some nice clean clothes, and a warm bed. How's that sound?" Her tone was calm but her eyes were ice.

Skinner hurried from his chair to maneuver in front of her, saying hastily, "I wasn't trying to get anyone upset. I didn't know she was going to go for the liquor, honestly!" He shifted nervously from his right foot to his left. No one was quite sure why, but they all secretly agreed that something about Corby made them all feel exceptionally guilty and nervous. Perhaps it was the way her eyes pierced their skull, burning a hole right through them. Perhaps it was simply her manner – the way they could feel her judging them, for no apparent reason.

"I'm sure you didn't," She replied, jaw clenched tightly and muscles coiled like a spring ready to be released, "But then again, one can never tell with _thieves_ and _liars_, now can you?" Skinner drew back as though slapped, his features showing a wounded expression. Corby brushed past him, showing no remorse except perhaps a brief flickering in her eyes. _Maybe I was too harsh_ she thought wistfully. After all, the things she was referring to were in the past. He didn't seem to be that type of person anymore..._But he did such horrible things!_ Protested an angry voice in the back of her head _What he did to all those poor girls! There can be no sympathy for a man like that._

In her rush to get away, Corby didn't notice the astonished stares that followed her out of the room. Skinner's mouth twisted to one side bitterly and he swirled the spirits in his glass, looking at it thoughtfully. "I'm going to call it a day." He said quietly, still debating on whether or not to drink the rest of the treacherous liquid.

"Skinner..." Sawyer began, but stopped when the invisible man slammed the glass down on the table and walked out of the room. Mina wasn't quite sure, but she thought she could smell the scent of sorrow and regret as he left. What on earth had prompted Corby to act in such a manner? How had she even known that Skinner was a thief? And why was she so cruel to him? These questions were troubling, to be sure, but they would have to wait until later for answers.

---

Thanks for reading my fic! I'm glad you all enjoyed it Hopefully, Corby's treatment of Skinner didn't make y'all too upset. I promise, there's a reason for it, so don't put on your gloves and go looking for her just yet! Heehee, review, and I promise to update again soon!

Kudos to En Parodia, Bloody Griffin, and Cecily Marla Smith for reviewing! All ideas will be noted and incorporated if possible :) Feel free to ask any questions; I'll do my best to answer them!


	3. The Covers

**Disclaimer: Mamma Mia, here I go again...my, my, I could not resist it.**

The next day, before the sun had tinted the sky with more than a subtle hint of pink, Corby stood out on the main deck of the Nautilus, watching the speed of their progress and measuring it against the sunrise. She was so absorbed in sorting through the future that she didn't notice the presence of another person until his boots clanged softly on the metal floor. "Good morning," She greeted the stranger quietly, twisting slightly to see who it was, "Captain Nemo, is it?" Her soft, polite tones and demure posture were a far cry from the fiercely bitter woman who had lashed out at Skinner the previous night.

"Do you mean that you feel good on this morning or that the morning is good in itself?" He walked forward calmly, seeming to radiate an aura of peacefulness and wisdom. The question was rhetorical and they both knew it. His next question, however, was not. "Have you met Mister Skinner before this voyage?"

Corby frowned, flat lips compressing even more tightly as she pondered on how to answer him. To say yes would be a lie, to say no would be to pretend she knew nothing about that _man's_ past decisions. "No." She replied finally, offering no explanation to the question she knew would be asked next.

Nemo rested his tanned hands on the silvery railing, the beginnings of age showing in his regal bearing, "Then why did you treat him as you did?"

"He has done some terrible things." Corby said briskly, tone clipped and strident, "And he showed not a lick of remorse for them. Perhaps it's time that someone called him to account for them." These answers were mere shadows of the truth, not quite lies, but not really true either.

Nemo's jaw tightened and when he locked eyes with her, his gaze was powerfully disapproving, "Before you judge Mister Skinner, who has proven himself countless times to be a good, trustworthy companion, perhaps you should look to my past as well. And Mina's. And Jekyll's. And just about every other crew member on this ship. You, madam, have no right to ordain yourself judge of his past mistakes." When he drew himself up in such a way, it was hard to believe that he wasn't royalty. The air of righteousness burned in his vision and he would not be denied, "What was done in the past, should remain in the past so that others may look to the future."

Corby silently applauded the Captain for his tirade, completely agreeing with him. But then, it wouldn't do to have him know such a thing, would it? "But you don't know what he did." She protested softly, "There were these girls, and he--"

"What he did, Miss Corby," Said Nemo, not unkindly, "Should be his to tell when he is ready. As for wanting him to be remorseful, maybe you should look deeper than the man you saw sampling beverages last night. Mister Skinner may not be perfect, but his heart is in the right place. Give him more of a chance than a passing glance." The severity was gone now, replaced by a kind man who wanted to see things set straight. "I came to tell you that breakfast will be served in my Lady's main dining room. Just ask a crew member if you need help finding it." With these final words, he inclined his head to her and went back down below.

--

Meanwhile, Wynnona was happily shoveling food into her mouth while chattering away with the League members present(Jekyll, Sawyer, and Skinner). "So anyways, the sea cucumber turns to the jellyfish and says 'With friends like these, who needs anemones?'" They all chuckled appreciatively, though the cheeky comment expected from Skinner was nonexistent.

Enya sat bolt upright in her plush chair, looking for all the world as though she were an incredibly lifelike children's doll, green eyes glassy with a beautiful distance. Her ravishingly red lips enhanced the paleness of her skin and the others at the table couldn't help but imagine the glorious beauty she would inherit with age. Her angelic appearance, unfortunately, was spoiled by her terrible temper that was about to take hold. "Wynni," She said coyly, eyes darting over to the others in the room, "Tell me about the future again."

Wynnona stiffened visibly, playful blue eyes hardening with wariness. "Why, the Queen's daughter will become Queen herself, you'll grow up to be a lovely young lady, and have a home all to yourself and your prince." _What are you playing at?_ She questioned mentally, instantly on guard. What was the little minx up to?

"Not that future," Enya responded with a touch of exasperation, "The one about the world! Tell me about cars and aeroplanes and aliens." All other conversation at the table had ceased, eyes fixated on the dueling pair. "The one with CDs and movies and satellites!"

Wynnona was sitting straight up now, her bony fingers clutching the edge of the table in her stress. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, praying that Enya would get the hint and not force the subject. "You must be talking about those strange dreams you keep having."

Enya's face contorted cruelly and she sneered angrily, dumping more syrup on her pancakes. "You're a lying old hag," She whispered, eyes snapping with malice, clearly hoping that her comment would hurt Wynni's feelings. "I hate you."

Wynnona wiped her mouth gently with a napkin and stood up, grabbing Enya's wrist with a steely grip, "Excuse us for a moment," She said, nodding to Jekyll, who seemed to be the one most shocked by Enya's behavior. Amidst a storm of shrieks and threats, Wynnona dragged Enya from the dining area, out into the hall and shut the oaken doors. Even through the thickness, they could hear muffled screams of anger, all emanating from the little girl. When the pair returned, Wynni looked placid and Enya was sullen, eyes puffy from not-quite-dried tears. "Now, where were we?"

Conversation resumed, but a heavy air had settled itself down over the room, hanging over their heads like a dark thundercloud. Enya's words had been troubling. If Wynnona had indeed spoken to her about such foreign concepts, why would she hide it? And if she had not, why would Enya say she did? And most importantly, what were aeroplanes? Sawyer was strangely quiet for the rest of the meal, putting two and two together in his mind. It felt like there was a puzzle to be solved here, and a major piece had just fallen into place. All he had to do now was find the rest of the clues...there was something more to these three castaways than met the eye. He was sure of it.

-------

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to elaborate on their past at all, but hopefully I've dropped enough clues so that you can begin forming your own conclusions. :) Please, continue to review; I appreciate all ideas and comments!

And yes, Wynni's joke IS indeed shamelessly ripped off from Finding Nemo.


	4. The Plan

Thank you all for very lovely reviews! I'm terribly sorry that I made you lot wait for the next update, but it took me forever to fine-tune this scene just right. All ideas are welcome ;) Enjoy, and as always, please r&r!

**Disclaimer: There's a teeny weeny something that's so small you almost can't see it on the speck, on the flea, on the tail, on the frog, on the bump, on the log, in the hole, in the bottom of the sea.**

Enya sulked for hours afterwards, frequently picking up her knife and running her finger along the blade while casting evil looks at whoever was nearby. When people began avoiding her, she stashed her new toy in the folds of her dress and skipped off in search of mischief. Her first choice, surprisingly, was Henry Jekyll. "You've got someone living inside of you." She declared innocently, standing in his cabin's doorway.

The good doctor jerked his head up, fingers nervously splaying about his pocketwatch, "W-why, yes. I m-mean no. I mean–how did you know?" Edward Hyde chuckled menacingly from the back of his mind, making his leer felt even when he wasn't in physical form. **Ah, the little brat has more brains than you gave her credit for. Go ahead, Henry, talk to the little devil. It might just be interesting.**

Enya simply smiled, baring her teeth in an entirely too feral manner. "I know a lot of things about you, Doctor Jekyll. And you too...Mister Hyde. Why don't you let him out to play, Henry?" She asked, employing the air of innocence again. Adults, especially those without children of their own, were particularly susceptible to a child's coy deceptions.

Jekyll flinched, knuckling his forehead absently with a sweaty hand. "B-because, Edward is n-not a g-good man. N-nor am I when I let him out." His eyes darted fearfully over to the little container of vials on his dresser. He couldn't bring himself to destroy them, yet he resisted taking them as well. His horrible addiction had yet to be broken...no one was quite sure it would be possible after he'd been taking it for so long. **Aww, come on, Henry.** Sneered Hyde. **You never know...It could be 'fun.' **_Your definition of fun frightens me, Edward._ **What if I promise to be a good little boy? **_Then I'd know you were lying and throw the potion overboard. _

Edward gasped, and his tone became distinctly sullen. **You wouldn't. **_I would. _There came a long, sulky silence before Edward finally sighed in temporary defeat. Jekyll could almost see him grinning in the back of his mind...the nature of the grin sent shivers down his spine. **Well, if you won't let me out, then at least tell her my idea...** A few moments later, with Enya watching him patiently, Jekyll moaned in chagrin, "You want me to help her do WHAT?!" **But it'll be fun, Henry!** Whined his alter-ego, sounding amusingly childish. **Come on...it won't hurt anybody...much.** Jekyll crossed his arms and sat down in the desk's chair, looking adamant, "No, I won't do it."

"Doctor Jekyll," Interrupted Enya sweetly, "Why don't you tell me what Edward is saying? I'm sure that couldn't hurt. What harm could a little girl like me do?" She batted her eyelashes at him, much in the way she had before biting Tom Sawyer's leg. "Pretty pleeeeeease?" Enya was extremely capable of disguising her true intent when she felt like it; undoubtedly, she could've made a great politician.

Jekyll sighed in exasperation, studying her for a long moment before tossing his hands up in the air in defeat, "Oh, v-very well. Edward thinks...Edward thinks that we should lock Skinner and Corby in a room together until they get along." **That's not what I** **said!** Protested Hyde angrily, wishing that he was corporeal enough to strangle Jekyll **Tell her what** **I really said, or I'll...I'll hide your pocket watch when you let me out again!** Jekyll sat bolt upright in indignation. Hyde couldn't very well murder anyone while on the ship, or harm them, so he had been forced to resort to desperate measures. _You keep your hands off my pocket watch._ He 'said' hurriedly _I'll tell her._ "Actually, he thinks we should leave them in there until one of them kills the other." Henry was tempted to add something else on, but Hyde's sinister growl warned him against such an action.

Enya's emerald green eyes lit up with delight and she clapped her hands with glee, "Why, that's a splendid idea!" She exclaimed, impish features aglow with the idea of such a prank. "Oh, Doctor Henry, please help me do it!" She latched her arms around his legs, locking him effectively into the chair, gazing up at him adoringly. "They'll be friends in the end, I just know it!"

"Now, Enya," Jekyll began, wincing at the pressure she exerted on his calves, "They're adults. They have to work through their problems without our help."

Her shining green eyes hardened to the texture of stone briefly, before reverting to their gently imploring, little-girl look. "But this'll make it go faster," She simpered, sticking out her lower lip. "I can't do it without your help, Doctor Henry."

"Which is exactly the point," He said, attempting to stand up, "Now if you'd be so kind as to release my legs, I would like to go for a walk."

Enya clung to him stubbornly, sticking her lower lip out even farther. "B-but Doctor Henry!" Her eyes filled with tears and they leaked over the edges of her eyelashes. "I h-h-hate to see them fighting. If they knew each other better, I just know they'd be good friends! Don't you want them to be nice to each other?" Jekyll merely sighed and fell over when he tried to stand up again, unable to keep his balance with her clinging to both of his legs. He lay winded on the deck, trying to catch his breath and figure out how to get her to let him go. Henry had never known such a determined little girl.

Trying a different tact at his silence, Enya poked her head up and said slyly, "If you don't help me, I'll tell everyone on the ship about the gumdrops you stole from the corner store when you were twelve."

Jekyll lifted his head up a few inches to stare her openmouthed. How did she know about that? No matter. "I doubt they'd care about a few paltry gumdrops, Enya. Can you let me up now?" Hyde was roaring with laughter in the back of Jekyll's mind, extremely amused by Enya's determination and method.

Enya frowned for a moment, and Henry felt an odd pressure behind his eyes as she stared at him searchingly. "Aha!" She cried out, "If you don't help me, I'll tell Mina that Mr. Hyde dressed up like a little girl and had a tea party with a stuffed gorilla! And I'll tell her about that one time when you joined in on the chugging competition--"

Hyde stopped laughing.

There was a long silence after her first threat until...**I was drunk, okay?! It wasn't my fault! The dress was just my size and I was DRUNK, YOU MANIPULATIVE LITTLE BRAT!** Jekyll was similarly outraged, "You wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed with horror, "I was only seventeen and that barmaid was so pretty..." He shook his head violently, clearing his thoughts of that fragmented memory, "Anyways, you can't tell anyone about any of that. It would ruin our reputations!"

Enya released his legs and brushed her skirts off with a gloating look. "So you'll help me then?" Without waiting for an answer, she scampered over to the door, peeked out to be sure no one was watching, and began to plot with Dr. Jekyll (and Mr. Hyde) exactly how they were to pull this off...


End file.
